1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method transmitting packets.
2. Description of Related Art
A data processing apparatus, such as a CPU or a processor, may include a plurality of processing units. A network enables transmission and reception of packets between the plurality of processing units. Examples of the network may include a mesh network and a tree network.
A mesh network has high packet throughput, but also long latency. Particularly, as the number of processing units of the data processing apparatus increases, a mesh network will have a long zero-load latency due to its long end-to-end diameter, and thus, the mesh network may be relatively slow at processing packets when a large amount of packets are being transmitted.
Differently, if a tree network were to be implemented in such a data processing apparatus, the tree network would have low packet throughput, though typically shorter latency than a mesh network when packets are transmitted through a particular route. A diameter of the tree network may be a logarithmic function of the number of nodes.